


Thunder

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas loves rain and hates thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Lukas had always loved rain. Everything about it was beautiful to him, from the soft storm with small droplets attempting in failure to cover the ground, to the down pours that soaked everything instantly. He loves the way rain feels on his skin, the way it makes everything smell so pure, The patterns it creates on things. He loved sitting next to the window with Mathias, one of them reading a story aloud to the other. 

However, despite how much he loved the rain, he was terrified of thunderstorms.

The idea of enough electricity to kill you crashing down from the sky, followed by a loud gunshot was horrible. He didn't see the point of thunderstorms, and he didn't understand how people were fine with them. Some of them-Mathias-even liked them.

So rain was good, but thunderstorms were not.

Lukas was outside dancing in the rain with Mathias, when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, turning his head around, waiting for the thunder to come and confirm his suspicions.

After hearing a loud rumble, Lukas dashed inside. Inside was safest from the hell that was about to take place.

"Lukas? Lukas, what's wrong? You just ran inside really suddenly," Mathias walked inside the house to fine Lukas sitting on the couch, soaking wet, wrapped in a blanket. Mathias obviously hadn't heard the thunder, or else he wouldn't be giving Lukas the bewildered look he currently had on his face. The other man knew about Lukas' intense fear.

"Who decided to ruin perfectly good rain with thunder?" Lukas asked, trying to clue the other man in on what was going on.

Mathias eyes widened, before, he nodded, walking over to Lukas and joining him in the blanket on the couch. "Whoever decided thunder was a good idea was missing a few screws."

Lukas smiled. Despite his insane love for thunder, Mathias would always be there to curse thunderstorms with him.

"Yeah, they definitely were."

"What do you think about us drying off, then sitting in bed watching all the Aladdin movies?" Lukas was quick to agree to Mathias' suggestion, getting up and heading towards their room.

After getting dried off and into new clothed, they both got under the covers, playing Aladdin. They cuddled together, blankets and pillows trapping them in a nest.

As the storm progressively got worse, Mathias held Lukas closer, whispering things in his ear, kissing him lightly on his face all over and stroking his hair. By the time Aladdin: King of Thieves was over, the storm had passed, and Lukas was lured to sleep.

Mathias smiled, looking at the man he decided to spend the rest of his life with.

"Good night, Lukas. I love you. Sweet dreams."


End file.
